Question: $\int y^{10}\,dy=$ $+C$
Answer: The integrand is of the form $x^n$ where $n\neq-1$, so we can use the reverse power rule: $\int x^n\,dx=\dfrac{x^{n+1}}{n+1}+C$ $\begin{aligned} \int y^{{10}}\,dy&=\dfrac{y^{{10}+1}}{{10}+1}+C \\\\ &=\dfrac{1}{11} y^{11}+C \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\int y^{10}\,dy=\dfrac{1}{11} y^{11}+C$